1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spray skirt and more particularly to a self adjusting mini spray skirt that is used to cover the front portion of a cockpit opening of a kayak or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cockpit covers or spray skirts are commonly known and utilized. These devices provide for the kayak user to remain dry and warm when out in the water. Normally, a spray skirt will include a fitted waist portion and a lower portion. The fitted waist portion receives the user's waist to provide for a snug and comfortable fit. The outer edge of the lower portion engages the raised lip or rim of the cockpit opening, inherently covering the cockpit. An example of this type of spray skirt is illustrated and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,975 issue to Hamilton et al.
A problem associated with this type of spray skirt is that they are heavy and form fitting. During the hot and humid summer months this heavy material in combination with the fitted waist portion, renders extremely high temperatures within the cockpit, making it virtually impossible to comfortably maneuver the kayak.
Another problem associated with this design of the spray skirt is the limited access to the cockpit when the spray skirt is secured on the kayak. Since prior art designs provide for a snug fit along the waist of the user, it is infeasible to reach inside the cockpit in order to obtain items, such as a water bottle, bug repellent or the like, from the cockpit of the kayak.
What is needed is a spray skirt for a kayak that is easy to use, provides air circulation and access to the cockpit, and is also light weight, washable, and enables safe exit and escapability during flipping or under water pinning of the kayak.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.